Live as if you will die tomorrow
by Penny Uchiha
Summary: Y hubo una vez en donde la muerte se enamoro tanto de la vida misma, que hasta los ángeles lloraron por su perdición...Por al final caigo en cuenta que soy la chica que está enamorada la muerte, esa chica que puede lograr su objetivo de estar por siempre con éñ o que muera en el intento. AU
1. Dead

Los personajes de Naruto Shippuden no me pertenecen lamentablemente, pero son propiedad de Kishimoto que cada vez esta haciendo el manga más interesante c:

* * *

_"Aprende como si fueras a vivir toda la vida y vive como si fueras a morir mañana"_

_-Charlie Chaplin_

Live as if you will die tomorrow

Un día sin querer en medio de la nada te vi y a partir de ese momento supe que aunque fuera para bien o para mal ahí estaría contigo. Me interesaste sobre manera, tal vez por tu peculiar característica de lograr que todo lo que estaba a tu alrededor volviera a la vida pero al cabo de un rato luego muriera de nuevo. Al principio pensaba que tenías alas o que no eras de este mundo, y aún no puedo estar totalmente segura que esto no sea cierto.

Cada ser viviente que tocabas se llenaba de vida pero luego de un rato moría en tus brazos y con la misma sonrisa con lo que le dabas cariño al principio, luego los recibías en tus brazos cuando sus cuerpos estaban inmóviles, burlándote de la ingenuidad de estos al confiar en un ser tan despiadado como lo eres tú, luego siempre me volvías a ver con una sonrisa sincera o por lo menos esto era lo que yo siempre creía.

-¿Qué eres?

-¿Qué crees que soy yo?

-Un ángel.- Levanto mi ceja y me muerdo mi labio no muy segura por mi respuesta, y veo como dejas escapar de tu garganta una leve risa. Me acompañas de igual manera, pero nunca contestas mis preguntas. Solo de vez en cuando diriges tus manos hacía cualquier persona que pasa de repente y continuas caminando con una gran sonrisa en tu rostro, yo solo vuelvo a ver esperando la muerte de esta.

-No veas.- me reclamas con ternura.

-¿Por qué no? Ya sé que morirá.

-No le pierdas el sentido a la importancia de la vida, la muerte no debería ser algo que te alegrará.

-Pero a ti sí.- Y te encojes de hombros y replicas que es parte de tu naturaleza, esa a la cual no entiendo pero yo sigo pensando que tal vez un día entienda, y te vuelvo a ofrecer la mano y me miras con un ligero gesto de tristeza.

-A ti no puedo tocarte, para mí eres diferente a todos los demás.

-Dime, ¿Qué eres?

-¿Qué crees tú que soy?

-Un demonio.- Y de nuevo no dices nada, solo ríes divertido y pasas la mano por una de las hebras de mis cabellos rosa, haciéndome ver como este obtiene un brillo como nunca antes y después como este simplemente se cae.

-No soy un demonio, pero tampoco te conviene estar tan cerca de mí.- pero igual no hago nada para alejarme, te he perdido todo el miedo. Confío en ti como para saber que no me harás nada malo y espero el día en que tú y yo podamos unir nuestros brazos con un cálido gesto.

-Te amo.- te digo de repente llamando tu atención.

-No puedes, ni siquiera sabes que soy.

-Eso, acaso importa.

- Lo siento, pero no puedo estar contigo, para mí tu eres diferente al resto no te puedo dejar morir entre mis brazos.

- Yo no te tengo miedo.- Te afirmo y levantas una ceja sin estar totalmente convencido. Te sonrió pero esta vez no haces lo mismo.

-Que no me tengas miedo no te mantendrá a salvo.

No te reclamo solo camino a tu lado, sé qué esperas que alguna vez salga huyendo de ti pero no lo haré. Estoy segura que un día encontraremos la forma de estar juntos.

-¿Qué eres?

-La misma muerte.- Vuelvo a ver tu rostro, buscando algún rastro de burla en él pero al contrario solo veo tu expresión seria, y muy diferente a todas las veces que antes empiezo a sentir miedo y siento como mi cuerpo tiembla al tener tu presencia tan cerca de la mía.- Huye, escapa ahora no importa.- Pero no hago nada solo te observo mientras que veo como frunces el ceño.

-¡Vete! Si no te quitaré tu vida en este momento.- levantas tu voz molesto amenazándome, por lo que solo frunzo mi ceño me doy la vuelta y me quedo quieta sin saber si tengo que dar un paso de nuevo y corro, como nunca lo antes lo había hecho de ti alejándome lo más que puedo sin volver mi vista atrás apartándome lo más que puedo de él.

No le doy mucha importancia a lo que está a mí alrededor, huir es mi única opción. Tanto que no me importa tirarme a la calle en donde todos los carros pasan a gran velocidad y me pitan para que me quite del camino. Me quedo inmóvil, moviendo justamente lo necesario para evitar que me atropellen alguno de los carros.

Y de nuevo como de la nada su figura se hace presente frente a mí, viéndome con seriedad.- Sal inmediatamente de aquí. Me entiendes Sakura apenas te lo indique corre sin pensarlo al otro lado.-Asiento con el rostro.- Ahora.- Y corro de nuevo siguiendo sus instrucciones viendo como los carros pasan a toda velocidad y de repente dos chocan con brusquedad justamente en el sitio en donde me encontraba antes.

Me quedo atónica sin créelo y de nuevo él aparece detrás de mí con una expresión tranquila caminando a paso lento donde se encuentran los heridos.- ¡Oye! ¡Sasuke-kun, detente!- le ordeno con reproche.

-Están muertos de todas formas.- ni me vuelve a ver solo se detiene.- Yo les puedo dar el último aliento solo para que se arrepientan de todo lo que han hecho.

-¿Quién te da el derecho?- le grito y me vuelve a ver si entenderme.- De decidir quien vive o quién no.

-Muchas de las veces no lo hago, a veces ustedes mismos determinan cuando termina su propia vida, como ahora estuviste a punto de morir, no te tocaba pero igual casi sucede es por qué sigues siendo la misma chica descuidada desde que te conocí, enserio un día vas a morir por un descuido.- Abro mis ojos viendo su cabello negro y sus ojos que repentinamente adquirieron un rojizo brillante. Sus facciones, su mirada por supuesto el día que lo conocí, el mismo día en que murieron mis padres. Exactamente el mismo día en donde no pude separarme de él nunca más.

-¿Qué yo te vea, significa que estoy cercana a la muerte?

-No, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces tu eres diferente al resto.- Lo miro por primera vez con desprecio, y él se sorprende por mi reacción.

-Tú te llevaste a mis padres.- dirijo mi vista al suelo.

-Yo no puedo evitar la muerte.

-Lo hiciste conmigo.- Lo vuelvo a ver y se queda callado, por lo que suspiro molesta y me doy la vuelta. Tal vez nunca debí preguntar que era, es tan confuso en este momento.

-Te alejarás de mí.

-Por supuesto que no, solo estoy molesta.

-No entiendes no te conviene estar tan cerca de mí.

-Pero yo te amo.

-¿Puedes amar a la muerte más que a la vida? Estar conmigo y amarme es traicionar a la vida que te ha sido conferida.

Me quedo callada y solo continuo, con la ligera sensación que ya no lo veré más y así es porque él desaparece. Tenía razón no puedo amar más a la muerte que a la vida, no puede dejar todo el futuro que tengo por delante, pero ahora solo estoy aquí viviendo mi vida sintiendo que muero por que no lo tengo a mi lado.

Y ahora siento como mi vida ha perdido sentido y de nuevo me siento como la niña asustadiza que encontró consuelo en un chico desconocido que le sonrió luego de que sus padres murieran. Ahora siento un vació inmenso dentro de mí. Creo que por fin comprendo que no basta solo con vivir la vida si no de saber cómo vivirla.

Lo extraño lo admito y suelo pensar en él, a veces mientras camino por las calles me parece verlo con su típica sonrisa lo que significa que acaba de recoger y arrebatar la vida de alguien más, pero esto ya no me importa me le acerco pero simplemente me ignora, mientras camina a mi lado.

-¿Quién murió?- digo como si nada relajada ante el tema, cosa que a él le parece curioso.

-Podrías hacer mi trabajo, incluso creo que lo harías mejor que yo.- sonríe ligeramente.

-Te he visto últimamente.- le confieso.- No creo que sea pura coincidencia ¿Es mi vida no? Estoy en riesgo. Se me acaba mi tiempo.- Se queda callado mirando a la nada y con su vista perdida por lo que se perfectamente que mis predicciones son ciertas.

-Te confieso algo tengo miedo. Pero si eso es lo que me espera quiero estar junto a ti.- le repito rompiendo el silencio no incomodo que hay entre ambos.

-El destino no está del todo escrito.- me vuelve a decir.- Que me veas tanto es que tu vida está en riesgo pero eso no significa nada.

-Bueno supongo que debes saber que sé cuidarme sola, pero si quieres hacerme compañía no soy quien para negarme.

- Eres muy necia, lo sabes.- se cruza de brazos y rueda los ojos mientras entiende mis verdaderas intenciones, dices sacando tu celular viendo a la pantalla, mientras que camino a su lado.- Alguien se está muriendo.- le afirmo.

No puedo hacer nada hasta que ya enserio tenga que morir.- se encoje en hombros mientras continua caminando.- Sabes tú cercanía todo este tipo de cosas siempre ha sido impresionante.- No contesto, solo caminamos hasta que él guarda su celular y camina por el pasillo, mientras dobla su vista y con una extraña sonrisa toca la cabeza de un niño, haciéndole una ligera caricia.

-Es muy pequeño para morir.

-Te equivocas nadie es muy pequeño para morir.-repite.

-¡Es solo un niño!- levanto mi voz en son de desaprobación.

-¿Crees que no me di cuenta? Si tanto te molesta la muerte simplemente haz que ustedes los humanos dejen de ser tan idiotas y logran hacerse inmortales o que logren vivir más. Así mejor para mí y evito este trabajo, pero no me reclames por la ineficiencia de ustedes.- Vuelvo a ver al frente viendo como el niño camina con tanta vitalidad y no sospecha del destino que le espera.

-¿Por qué ahora está tan lleno de vida? ¿Cómo haces para darles más vida antes de la muerte, es muy irónico?

-No lo es, el principio de la muerta siempre va a ser la vida. Nada puede morir si nunca ha estado vivo.- Y en esos momentos lo sé y afirmo más lo que siento, debería alejarme no tenerlo cerca más pero no quiero. Y él solo extiende su mano seguro para conseguir otra de sus presas y en un ligero descuido logro agarrársela y sonrió enormemente.

-¿Qué haces?- veo el miedo en tu mirada pero lo ignoro y camino agarrada de tu mano, me volteo y acerco tu rostro con el mío para darte un cálido beso. Y tú calidez me invade y me siento más viva que nunca y no sé si esto es porque te beso o porque me voy a morir, y siento como me voy debilitando y me aferro a mi vida porque no quiero morir, amo mi vida pero también te amo a ti. Y me acercas a tus labios siguiéndome besando cuando ligeramente muerdes mi labio y te separas de mí.

-Te dije que no te tenía miedo.- te digo sonriendo agarrando tu mano.

-¿Sabes lo que hiciste? Me imagino que no quieres morir.- levantas una ceja sin comprender.

-Si no quiero.

-Así que ahora tendremos que buscar una forma para que no te mueras.

-Dijiste que el destino no está del todo escrito, encontraremos la forma.

-¿Siempre juntos?

-Siempre juntos.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado :3 luego de mucho tiempo de no escribir vuelvo con ideas para el sasusaku! Creo que por un tiempo me dedicaré a la pareja que antes escribía mucho pero deje un poco descuidada por los fics narusasu ( no me culpen también me gusta esta pareja ;D) Prometo que durante estas semanas voy a estar publicando varias historias sobre ellos dos

Muchas gracias por todas las personas que leyeron coldness se les agradece mucho c: Además que tal, por aquí alguien que le guste el naruhina? Tengo unas cuantas ideas sobre estosos dos que me gustaría escribir!

Como quedo? Mal, lo peor que han leído en su vida, una obra de arte xD. La verdad es que todo lo que quieran poner acerca de la historia me lo pueden dejar en un hermosos review! Sea bueno o malo lo aceptaré ( Traten de no romperme el corazón :o ajajajajaja)

Y para todos aquellos que ven el manga *Spoiler*!

Pues que más se puede decir de la felicidad de que Kakashi no haya muerto y yo sabía que Madara era mucho más despiadado que Obito según lo que parece a este no le importa estar matando a Obito solo para poder revivir completamente.

Acerca del team seven pues esta semana no sabemos tanto, lo último que vimos fueron las palabras de Ssakura de duda a las acciones de Sasuke. Para todos los fans de SasuSaku no se preocupen según lo que dijo Sai las palabras de Sakura si son ciertas si le sigue gustando Sasuke, solo que desconfía. He leído que varia gente tiene teorias que vuelve a pasar un escena similar a cuando Sakura abraza por detrás a Sasuke en el Bosque de la muerte. Así que nada más nos toca esperar a ver que hace Kishi. esperemos que no trolee T.T


	2. Naruto Uzumaki

Me encuentro inmóvil, viendo como el carro se sale de su rumbo y choca violentamente. Las lágrimas caen por mis mejillas mientras corro en dirección al vehículo sabiendo lo que me espera. No puedo gritar, solo corro con la esperanza que tal vez mis padres estén vivos que no les haya pasado nada.

-¡Papá, mamá!-grito con pura desesperación cuando ya estoy lo suficientemente cerca, escuchando una risa sínica pero que extrañamente se me hace tan conocida. Volteo mi rostro topándome con esos dos ojos negros y con su rostro.- ¡Sasuke-kun mataste a mis padres!- le gritó y el no hace nada más que volver a reírse de forma ruidosa como si toda la situación le pareciera divertida.

-¿A tus padres querida?- levanta una ceja divertido.- Creo que deberías fijarte mejor.- Vuelvo mi rostro al vehículo encontrando mi cuerpo inmóvil y pálido. Me sorprendo, no puedo creerlo así que doy pasos para atrás. Mientras caigo en cuenta de un pequeño detalle, ese cuerpo que está en el carro es el mío y no respira ¡No puede ser, estoy muerta!

Me levanto de golpe respirando de forma pesada y restregando mis manos por los ojos, mi cuerpo se siente tan frío en este momento y está todo sudoroso. Últimamente solo sueño esto, solo sueño con mi propia muerta. He tenido muchas ganas de preguntarle a Sasuke-kun si mi vida está en riesgo, pero no lo he visto últimamente ha estado bastante ocupado tratando de encontrar la forma de que podamos estar juntos sin dificultades y cada vez que comento del tema simplemente lo evade y me recuerda que está muy ocupado.

Suspiro con pesadez y me levanto de la cama, empezando a alistarme para ir al colegio, tomo una fría ducha, dejando que el agua caiga en mi cabeza para que se me quite las sensaciones por el sueño que acabo de tener. Me quedo ahí por un buen rato, o mejor dicho demasiado por lo que suena alarma de mi celular indicándome que ya voy tarde- Lo que me faltaba.- Así que salgo con gran rapidez de la ducha y me pongo mi uniforme y me acomodo rápidamente el uniforme y me dispongo a salir de mi casa.

Supongo que en este momento me debo de ver fatal, sin empezar diciendo que soñar todos los días que te mueres en un accidente es bastante incómodo y deja unas grandes ojeras en el rostro, de que casi ni me peine y que por salir rápido olvide desayunar y conociéndome que cuando no como me pongo de muy mal humor. Así que llego a mi colegio topándome con mi mejor amiga que me ve con sus ojos celestes totalmente abiertos.

-¡Sakura!- me saluda acercándose rápidamente.- ¿Qué te paso te ves fatal?

-Cállate cerda, no estoy de buenas.- la fulmino con la mirada mientras que ella sigue viendo el desastre de mi cabello y no me presta atención.

-Últimamente nunca lo estás.- me dice divertida mientras que coge de mi mano y me lleva arrastrada al baño, sacando de su mochila maquillaje y haciendo milagros con este para no verme tan desastrosa. No me deja ni reclamarle ni nada solo cuando termina con mi rostro empieza con mi cabello.- ¡Listo! Hasta te ves linda.- exclama alegre apartándose para que me pueda ver en el espejo sorprendiéndome con el cambio.-sol falta tal vez un poco de perfume.- La vuelvo a ver para hablarle pero lo único que recibo es todo el perfume que me iba a echar en la cara.-¿Qué te parece?

-Me siento tan femenina.

-No seas absurda eres mujer.- me reclama de inmediato, es increíble el trabajo y milagros que puede hacer Ino con solo un poco de maquillaje. Ahora me veo mucho mejor y el peinado que me hizo se ve bastante bien en mi cabello. Le agradeceré mucho por lo que hizo. Pero supongo que en este momento no da el caso.

Ino ha sido mi amiga casi durante toda mi vida, siempre la recuerdo como esa rubia despampanante de ojos celestes de la que todos los chicos están enamorados, y no los juzgo Ino parece una modelo u una actriz de Hollywood, yo en cambio no es que sea fea supongo que soy algo bonita pero tirando a lo normal, lo que más llama la atención de mí son mis cabellos rosados y mis ojos verdes.

-¿Ya ha llegado Sasuke-kun?- suelto mientras que salimos del baño y caminamos hacia nuestra clase.

-No lo he visto, además como voy yo a saberlo si la que anda todo el tiempo con él eres tú.- Me vuelve a ver con una sonrisa pícara y no puedo evitar que el calor suba a mi rostro y me sonroje como un tomate.- Sasuke últimamente anda muy distante, pero bueno si es la muerte me imagino que debe de estar ocupado.

-Por cierto, te diste cuanta que hay un nuevo chico en el colegio.- Niego con la cabeza y ella me corta para seguir hablando.- Es demasiado guapo, casi como Sasuke-kun o mejor dicho igual solo que es rubio y tiene unos enormes ojos celestes. Se llama Naruto Uzumaki.- me sigue explicando mientras caminamos por los pasillos y de nuevo me jala de la muñeca para llegar más rápido del salón, la verdad es que no le presto mucha atención de lo que dice de este nuevo chico, suena como el típico chico que se convertirá en novio de Ino y luego le romperá el corazón y yo tendré que darle una buena paliza.- ¿ Por cierto, porque andas un poco débil?- levanto mi ceja sin entender a lo que se refiere.- Te ha arrastrado por todas partes como si fueras una muñeca.

Me quedo en silencio, desde la vez que bese a Sasuke me he sentido un poco mal, con menos fuerzas de lo normal. Pero supongo que es lo normal después de todo, le cambio de tema a Ino de conversación mientras que entramos al salón y esta empieza a poner cara de enamorada cuando el chico nuevo entra al salón. Tengo que admitir está guapo y tiene una sonrisa cálida sonrisa, inmediatamente el chico nuevo empieza a hacer amigos por lo que parece que es muy sociable.

Sasuke entra al salón y apenas el chico lo sale corriendo en su dirección y choca sus palmas contra las de él. Sasuke se queda callado y abatido con verlo, pero al otro joven no le importa y pasa su brazo por el cuello del Uchiha mientras que le habla. Sasuke no cambia su cara, aunque generalmente es inexpresivo esta vez parece que ha visto a la mismísima muerte, claro irónicamente, y se sienta cerca de Ino y yo.

-Hola yo soy Naruto Uzumaki.- se presenta ambas con una gran sonrisa y más hiperactivo que antes, al parecer es así con todos aunque no los conozca. Ino le decida una sonrisa seductora y yo le devuelvo su saludo viendo cómo se sienta a la par de Sasuke con una sonrisa en rostro.

Pestañeo y caigo en cuanta que con todo el asunto del nuevo he olvidado que Sasuke acaba de entras en el salón, trato de acercarme y tocarle la espalda pero como siempre lo hace y con su gran habilidad logra esquivar el contacto haciéndose para delante. Le voy a hablar pero sigue abatido por alguna extraña razón e Ino se me acerca más.

-¿Qué te parece?- susurra siguiendo con su sonrisa y el brillo en sus ojos.

-¿Qué cosa?- le digo viendo de reojo a Sasuke, preguntándome qué es lo que le pasa.

-El chico nuevo.- me dice como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo y yo acato pero me quedo sin decir nada por lo que Ino rueda los ojos.- Es perfecto, mira hasta logro tocar a Sasuke y eso que este es tan arrisco con el contacto físico. Abro mis ojos al escuchar las palabras de Ino, por supuesto Naruto toco a Sasuke ahora va a morir y es por eso que Sasuke está así, por que dejo otra vez que alguien lo tocará.

Me pongo nerviosa y no logro hacer nada más que volver a ver el chico preocupándome por él, topándome con la suerte de que esos ojos azules me están viendo en ese momento. Volteo con rapidez mi rostro y veo la expresión curiosa de Ino.

-Creo que le gustas.

-Ino, deja de decir esas cosas.

-No es enserio y bueno esta vez te digo es todo tuya frentona.- dice feliz.

Las clases continúan normal, claro está no he logrado conseguir ninguna fuerza ni siquiera sobrenatural para que Sasuke me hable, la alarma del receso suena y entre la gente el azabache se me pierde de vista. Suspiro y salgo con Ino mientras que saco mi celular y busco en internet lo que significa soñar con que mueres en un accidente.

"_Indica un mal augurio,_ _grandes dificultades, pruebas que tendrá que superar para las cuales habrá que tomar medida y decisiones importantes….Verse morir uno, significa que corre algún tipo de peligro físico a causa de algo o alguien que supone una fuente de placer"_

Quedo pensativa con lo que encuentro y por primera vez puedo ver a Sasuke de nuevo durante el receso viendo su Tablet de forma distraída. Dejo a Ino hablando con una chica llamada Hinata Hyuga y me dirijo donde él se encuentra.

-¡Naruto te toco!- le digo preocupada y me vuelve a ver levantando una ceja sin entender.- Ahora él va a morir.

-Sakura en serio estoy ocupado, no puedo hablar en este momento.- dice seco tratando de huir, pero extiendo para agarrarle el brazo y simplemente se quita.

-Ahora siempre estás ocupado.- le reclamo recelosa.

-Soy la muerte, ¿sabes cuantas personas se mueren por día? Siempre tengo mucho por hacer- se da la vuelta no sin antes fijarse en mi celular que sigo teniendo a mano y sigue dando pasos.

-¡Sasuke-kun me estas evitando!- le reclamo y detiene su andar.- Quedamos en que buscaríamos la forma de estar juntos, ¿te recuerdas siempre juntos? En eso habíamos quedado pero desde el beso lo único que has hecho es alejarte. ¿¡Dime la verdad qué me ocultas!?

Se vuelve ligeramente para verme con una expresión seria.- Sé está acortando tu vida y entre más insistas estar conmigo así va a ser.

-¿Cuándo esperabas decirme eso?- elevo mi tono de voz y lo fulmino con la mirada.- ¿qué esperabas que pudieras solo ignorarme para acabar con esto? Ya te dije yo te amo y estoy dispuesta a buscar la forma de estar contigo no me importa cómo.

-Me reclamas por que no te cuento las cosas, ¿dime desde cuándo sueñas con accidentes de tráfico? Sabes soñar con accidentes nunca es buen augurio. Que no lo entiendes si no encontramos la forma tú te mueres, es que Sakura tu eres solo una humana

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-¡Que yo soy la muerte, y que no me debería estar con ninguna humana! Así que esto no puede ser, si quieres que sea busca la forma de que ustedes sean inmortales o algo así de por sí, vas a estudiar medicina y así haces también que se me deje de amargar la vida teniendo que estarme llevando sus almas. Pero como las cosas no son así solo no insistas más, si tú no te vas a andar preocupando por tu vida entonces yo lo haré - Se vuelve a dar la vuelta y continua caminando sin mirar atrás, hago lo mismo mientras que camino donde se encuentra a Ino y me presenta a la chica de ojos perlados y largos cabellos azulados.

El resto del día continua igual, ni yo ni Sasuke nos dirigimos la mirada más bien él ha procurado sentarse lo más lejos de mí que puede. Estando a la par de la ventana en los asientos de atrás. Ino ha ofrecido al chico nuevo que se siente con nosotras pero este se niega y se sienta siempre cerca de Sasuke, ya estoy empezando a pensar que Ino se equivocó al pensar que le gusto yo y que en verdad le gusta el Uchiha.

Bueno supongo que así seríamos dos que tendríamos de amor platónico a la muerte, las clase terminan y cada quien se dirige a su hogar, Esta es la primera vez que Sasuke no me espera y me tengo que ir sola a casa. Antes de irme del todo veo que de nuevo Ino está hablando con el nuevo junto con la Hyuga que tiene un gran sonrojo en el rostro.

-¡En serio! te lo dijo Hinata tienes ojos hermosos.- exclama Naruto de forma ruidosa y la ojiperla solo se pone más roja que un tomate.

-Igual mis ojos no son algo de mi agrado.- confiesa ella.

-Pero si son muy lindos.

-Es que hacen que ve…- deja de hablar incómoda con el tema por lo que Naruto e Ino deciden dejar de incomodarle con esto.

-Oh por cierto Sakura-chan, ya me voy adiós.- se despide con la mano y una sonrisa idiota en el rostro e Ino me pega un codazo con cara pícara. Definitivamente debe de estar loco si piensa que le gusto al nuevo, al idiota de Naruto.

-Le gustas.- me susurra.

-No es cierto.- la fulmino con la mirada.

-Yo también creo que le gustas.- dice algo tímida Hinata, lo que me sorprende y hace que la vuelva a ver.

-La verdad es que yo creo que a ti te gusta él.- le confieso y de nuevo un sonrojo vuelve a parecer en su rostro.

Me despido de ellas, en cuanto me acuerdo que ahora en cualquier momento Naruto puede perder toda vitalidad que le ha sido conferida por Sasuke y morirá acelero el paso lo más que puedo para encontrarlo. Cuando divisó su cabellera lo sigo sin que se dé cuenta.

Acelero de nuevo el paso antes de estar a solo unos centímetros de él.- Podrías dejar de seguirme.- me dice sin volver a ver atrás.- se siente un poco incómodo, ¡de veras Sakura-chan! Por qué mejor no vienes y hablas aquí conmigo.- Se quita los audífonos que tiene puestos y me sorprendo de que se haya dado cuanta de mi presencia.

-No te estaba siguiendo.- me siento algo apenada y él solo se ríe.

-Bueno no importa si tengo una acosadora tan linda como tú.- alaga y lo fulmino con la mirada y o amenazó con el puño.

-¡No seas idiota!- lo miro con rabia y mueve las manos en son de paz para que no lo golpee.- No te estaba acosando.

-¡Tranquila Sakura-chan era solo una broma! Sé que no te gusto, ¿te gusta Uchiha verdad?-Me quedo en silencio por el comentario de este, el nota mi desconcierto y continua hablando.- Solo supongo he escuchado que él es muy solicitado entre las mujeres y ciertos hombres del colegio y bueno supongo que se debe a que el desgraciado siempre ha sido guapo e inteligente.

-¿Oye Naruto a ti también te gusta Sasuke?- cuestiono mientras que el rubio se echaba un sorbo del café que tenía a mano y luego solo lo escupe.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- grita.- Es medio amargado.- suelta ya más relajado, solo dije que es guapo y es inteligente y por eso le gusta a tanta gente, eso no implica que me guste a mí.

-Eres sincero, también oí lo que le dijiste a Hinata, eso fue dulce.- asiente convencido y sigue caminado y vuelve a darle un sorbo a su bebida. Yo camino al lado suyo detallando sus pasos, no debo de desconcentrarme la vida de Naruto está en riesgo cualquier paso en falso podría morirse.

Naruto pará en seco pero yo continuo caminado hasta que siento como me jala, lo miró sin comprender solo notando como un auto pasa a alta velocidad a la par mía y que si é no me hubiera jalada de seguro me hubieran atropellado.- Fíjate, pudiste haber muerto, Me pregunto cómo Sasuke se enamoró de una chica tan descuidada.

-¿Espera que dijiste?

-Si el teme es la muerte, supongo que le debería de gustar alguien cercana a esta tal vez.- se rasca la cabeza con inocencia.- Perdón a veces soy algo idiota.

-Tranquilo Sasuke también lo es.- digo recordando nuestra pelea.- ¿Cómo es que sabes que es Sasuke?

- Porque lo conozco.- responde de forma simple.

- ¿Y no te preocupa tocarlo?

-No, porque yo tampoco soy humano….

* * *

Lamento mucho por el retraso pero bueno aquí ya traje el siguiente cap de la historia. Espero que les haya gustado :33

Por cierto lo que encuentra Sakura acerca de lo que significa soñar con que sufre un accidente automovilístico es lo que en verdad se cree en la interpretación de sueños si alguien está interesado le recomiendo que lo busque :)

Ya la historia se va a empezar a desarrollar más desde aquí y se va a ir entendiendo más detalles

Espero que les hay gustado n.n


End file.
